Angel Of Death
by slenderpanda597
Summary: Martina feels let down by life. Perhaps death can save her? Begins with dark themes, although will become lighter as time progresses.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n - so, horrible histories is over. Yes, I still haven't got over it yet. I have been having countless hh marathons. Then, I mentioned it to gypsy Rosalie during one of our utterly random conversations which you can have on the internet and not be judged. I shared an opinion with her regarding hh and bread - we are both huge bread fangirls - and a plot bunny developed. So, I hope this actually works. I do not own either of the series. I just want the actors all to myself. This will have short updates due to the short nature of hh sketches and joetina scenes. Although when I get more au, expect the updates to get longer. When I have more time to write them. Seriously though, why are my author's notes always a million times longer than they should be? Warning, actually: mentions of suicide, violence, trauma, depression and angst.)

Angel Of Death

Chapter 1

Martina sat at her desk. She looked around the room. Empty. Shut up. Gone. Silence. She was alone. Completely and utterly alone. Everyone had gone. Martina stared at the wall in front of her. She had a crappy flat in a crappy building in a crappy street in a crappy city in a crappy country. She had a crappy job with crappy pay dealing with crappy people with crappy problems in their crappy lives. She had crappy failed relationships with crappy people like crappy Shifty whilst crappy Boswells got on with their crappy partners. All in all then, Martina had a crap life, she thought. And sat there, in her little glass lie-detector, she looked down at her desk. Specifically, she looked at her in tray. Her in tray which had been snapped in half. The two metal pieces glinted in the light that was left. Martina smoothed down her pale shirt, picked up the biggest piece, its sharp edge winking like a knife, and drew it across her throat. The metal edge which had been snapped off cut into her flesh deeply, and Martina sighed slightly as she felt the blood begin to ooze out of her, dripping down her neck like cold water in a refreshing shower. She placed the piece in front of her on the desk as she still had some control over her body, then leaned back, closed her eyes, and waited for the darkness to take over her. All in all, she though, it hadn't been a bad suicide. Why not make other peoples' lives at that place miserable as her final act? It was what she got the most pleasure out of in her crappy life, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n - so, the first few chapters will be leaning more towards an m rating, but after that they will be more k+ and t, so I am going to rate this at a t, just so you know my logic there. Sorry about letting martina go, but her life is only just beginning, sort of.)

Chapter 2

Joey made his way up the steps outside the social security office 2 at a time. He had had the row to end all rows with Roxy, and all he wanted was to claim his cash and go home. Oh, and flirt with Martina a little. What wasn't to like about a little Martina flirting? It made the DHSS a whole lot better and more fun. His mind, however, was still on Roxy, and how utterly heartless she was. He had given up everything for her. Everything. He had married her, though he was now going to be divorced - she had already got the divorce papers on hand - the slutty whore. How had he ever loved her? At one stage, Joey would have given his life for -

"Martina!"

He was at the desk, and so wrapped up in his thoughts of Roxy, it wasn't until he had sat down that he had realised how unusually quiet the woman had been. Now he realised why.

"No. No. No. No. No. No!" Joey cried, a million thoughts running through his mind. A trick? Hallucination? Injury? Murder?

"Suicide?" he looked at the scene before him. "You didn't, Martina? You did." And Joey Boswell, the definition of calm and collected, broke down in uncontrollable and unexplainable sobs. He wasn't returing home that night, afterall.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n - joetina references all the way! Sorry, being my bread otp I had to dynamite joey and Roxy to oblivion and allow joey to come round to liking martina. Even though she's dead now. Oops. Anyhow, before I get on to the more horrible histories centric part of this fic, I have to deal with martina's body. So...)

Chapter 3

Come morning, the manager of the DHSS building was very surprised to find the door to the building unlocked. She was even more surprised to find a man dressed from head to foot in leather sobbing at one of the desks. She then collapsed on the floor when she saw Martina. The strongest of her workers was sat at her desk, dead. Completely and utterly dead. She turned to the man, scared, thinking he was a murderer. He looked up and looked at Martina and choked out a single word.

"Suicide."

The woman looked at the man, and knowing he was telling the truth, she wondered what she was going to do with the body. The claimants would be here within half an hour, and now she was a member of staff down. Selfish cow, she thought, killing herself now. Then she pondered. Martina had always seemed a little down at times, depressed, even. But the woman hadn't ever considered that the strong looking iron lady had ever felt so utterly low and hopeless that she would kill herself. She sighed, and looked at the man.

"Are you her partner or something? She never mentioned having one." Come to think of it, she never mentioned much. She never really spoke to Martina, since she wasn't one of the more stylish and outgoing young ladies who fitted into the blueprint of society. She probably should have spoken to Martina more, the woman thought. The man looked up.

"Not exactly, but I shall deal with her."

The woman smiled in a businesslike way, keen to get this crisis off her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n - okay, some more sadness and general mourning. Then this fic shall become more lighthearted. I promise.)

Chapter 4.

Joey leaned around the counter and picked up Martina. He tried to dispel memories of offering to teach her a fireman's lift manoeuvre whilst she was alive and seemingly happy. He cradled her gently to his chest and allowed his tears to fall freely onto her still form. He made his way past the woman and down the steps, placing her into his car ever so gently. Now, he had to take her home. He looked in the bag of things he had collected from her desk and found a letter with her address on. Driving to her flat block he carried her up the stairs and into her lounge, before placing her on her sofa. He was so glad that she could still pass for being vaguely alive if he hid her neck in his jacket. Although the blood was now congealing on his leather jacket, and he shuddered at how much had dripped onto his leather seats. Martina, he reminded himself, was far more important that his jaguar.

As he rummaged around her small flat, Joey began to feel slightly depressed and on edge, almost as if he could feel how Martina spent her lonely days. He looked over at her, and then he made a very swift decision. Placing Martina back over his shoulder, he carried her back into his car and drove her to a local graveyard, where he took a spade, and opened the earth slightly. Luckily, nobody was around. Once he had dug a sufficient sized hole, Joey took one last look at Martina, then leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her's, before lowering her slightly into the hole and covering the earth back over. A short trip to the stonemason's later, and Joey looked sadly at the scene before him.

A small patch of earth in the corner of the graveyard with a single rose in a vase upon the plot. A gravestone at the top read:

'Martina. You were loved. It just took me too long to realise it. One day sometime I will lie with you. Forever. Then you'll have got me.'

Then Joey made his way back into his jaguar and home to his family, with tales of a divorce and death and the hope that he would be taken in once more to the little family nest. Well, Nellie and Billy. The only problem was, wherever he went and whatever he did, that image would haunt him.

A sharp shard of metal with blood dripping off it placed precisely on a desk with a closed sign hung above it. Martina, her head back, eyes closed and lips smiling slightly, with a large slit across her throat, dripping down onto her shirt like raindrops down a window.

He would never forget that image.


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n - stupid deaths, stupid deaths, they're funny coz they're true! Lyrics taken from horrible histories of course! And yay! We meet death now!)

Chapter 5

Martina opened her eyes and looked around. She appeared to be in some sort of holding room. At one end was a desk, which people were going up to and getting a sticker from. Well, this certainly wasn't what she was expecting death to be like. She decided that she might as well get her sticker so she made her way to the queue to the desk. Once she reached the front, she was handed a sticker and directed through a door. On her way, she passed a mirror, where she noticed that her body looked as good as new. She smiled. It was a good job she had worn her favourite outfit to work that day.

Martina reached a part of the corridor which split into two. One way seemed pretty full and boring, the other had some sort of music spilling out of it.

'Stupid Deaths, Stupid Deaths They're funny 'cause they're true (Woo! ) Stupid Deaths, Stupid Deaths Hope next time it's not you! (He Heeeee~)

Stupid Deaths, Stupid Deaths Hope next time it's not you! (Hoo Hooooo~)'

Deciding that since she was already dead, nothing could hurt her, Martina made her way down the corridor, and found herself in another type of waiting room. Signing herself in, she watched as various strange looking people made their way through the room. She did notice one thing, though, the people went as their name appeared on a card, but a voice also shouted 'Next!', so much like she was used to doing in the DHSS. Eventually, Martina found herself going through into the adjoining room.

At a desk sat who Martina assumed was the Grim Reaper, though he looked lovely and friendly to her. Beside him sat two skeletons. Martina realised that she was on some sort of game show, since at one end of the room was a sparkling silver arch, and the other was a door next to the one she had just come through.

"So, you aree?" the grim reaper spoke.

"Martina."

"Well then, come on, tell us your stupid death!"

"What?"

"Well, that's why you're here. You tell us your stupid way of death and if we think it is passable then you're through to the afterlife. If not, you're through that door and back to the utterly long boring death queue. Sooo..."

"I don't have a particularly stupid death. I ended my own life with half of my in tray in my place of work to make the people who found me's lives miserable since I was so depressed myself."

"Why did you come here then?"

"I wanted to see what was here."

"So you're not one of the irritating scroungers here to waste my time?"

"No. I hate scroungers like those bloody Boswells who milk the system dry. If they didn't exist my voice might be in better tact from not shouting NEXT all the time." she stated simply.

"You've got a very good shouting voice. And you say you've judged people?"

"Well, I was a DHSS clerk. I worked out who had genuine social security claims and who were complete idiots and time wasters."

"Do you want a job?"

"What?"

"Well, my mummy friend has retired and I need another judge here to help us, and you seem to have stumbled upon us at the perfect time! Do you want to be a judge with us?"

"What's my alternative?"

"Going back through that door and queuing for ages until you reach the afterlife."

"And here?"

"You can visit the afterlife when you're not working."

"Okay. Deal."

And so it was that Martina found herself with a new and exciting job in death, similar to her boring and tedious job of life. She rolled her eyes. Wasn't that what she'd been getting away from?


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n - so, no idea where this is going now? Please bear with.)

Chapter 6

Martina actually found that she thoroughly enjoyed her new job judging stupid deaths. It was marvellous fun, she thought, and Death himself was really funny and an enjoyable person (if he could be called that) to work with. Unlike the fools in the DHSS. She smirked, wondering what they would have thought when they found her. She told numerous bogus people that their claims of stupid deaths were invalid, and that she could see right through them, so to speak, and had a good old laugh with her fellow judges.

She also visited the afterlife a few times. It wasn't anything special, she thought, although it was quite nice. Better than where she had come from, anyway.

Death was actually rather happy with his decision to hire Martina. She was a wonderful addition to the judging panel, he thought, and even showed that women can be powerful, even after life. She sometimes spoke to save his voice, and her authoritative tone was absolutely perfect for her position. Death wondered why she had ended it all in Earth, truth be told, as she seemed so nice and brisk. When he had spoken to her, it had appeared that she just hadn't felt wanted or respected there, though she assured him that wasn't the case here. Death had to wonder, though, if she didn't have any positive moments. From what he could gather, a man named Joey had been a memorable figure in her life on Earth. She smiled fondly whenever she said that name, even though she swore that she hated the man. Death wasn't too sure.


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n - so Death is pretty much how I feel myself being currently if Martina was telling me about Joey Boswell. And gypsy Rosalie would probably be the same. Although judge wise, she will have to settle for being the skeleton fondly referred to by Death as Louie. I've grown rather fond of looking through Death's eyes. ^_~ Congratuverylations to her for converting another human to the Bread fandom also. We must rejoice!)

Chapter 7

Joey was different. No matter what he said to try and convince people otherwise, Joey was different. Things were happening in his life. Martina had gone. Whenever someone vaguely mentioned her name he wanted to cry. He had no idea why. His divorce was going through with Roxy. Hopefully it was going to be a short and painless proceeding. And his family. Well, they had accepted him back into the nest quickly enough. Billy was still there whilst not with Julie, and Nellie was thrilled to have her eldest back. Adrian kept calling by 'when the muse called'. More like, when he was ''angin by a thread' and wanted a good rant at somebody. Jack was off all over the place, doing as Jack did. Shifty had moved in with Celia who was intent on never letting him go. And Aveline was still swooning over Oswald. Freddie and Nellie were at some sort of truce. All in all, life was pretty boring in the Boswell bubble. Life ticked on as usual. Repetitive. Religious. Redundant.

Death smiled as Martina made her way to the afterlife on one of their breaks. He turned to the skeleton sat next to him.

"So, Louie, what do you think about the new judge? A nice set of lungs on her, yes? Unlike you. Sometimes, it is almost like you and me are on opposite sides of the world." Death rolled his eyes at his colleague's lack of response, then smiled as his colleague spoke about Martina seeming to like the Joey person on Earth. Death nodded.

"Yes, she seems to be fond of that one, Louie." He pondered slightly then looked at his friend who had mentioned something along the lines of Death being rather fond of Martina himself. Death would have blushed, if he was alive.

"Shut up Louie!" he shouted, whacking the other judge about the head, whilst the more feminine of the skeletons looked on mutely. Louie turned back to the desk, and began to eat. If Death knew one thing about Louie it was that he was fond of food.

Joey entered the living room after a drive in his Jaguar to be confronted by a very strange sight. Oswald, Nellie and the rest of the Boswell clan were all in the living room, teary eyed and sniffling. Joey wondered what was wrong, until he realised that one of their number was missing.

"Aveline?" he questioned, his voice booming through the thick silence. Oswald looked up towards Joey, the complete opposite of the composed man he usually was.

"Heart attack. She's gone. The Lord will have her now." Nellie looked up, about to make some sort of comment about their denominations of Christianity until Freddie placed a hand on her arm and she fell back at him, clinging to him for support. Joey was happy to see them together for once, though given the circumstances, Joey understood completely. He smiled weakly, trying to be the strong one as always. He couldn't. He made his way upstairs to his room and cried.

A divorce with Roxy, Martina commiting suicide, Aveline having a heart attack.

Why were all the women in his life being taken away from him?


	8. Chapter 8

(a/n - I am so sorry for doing this to you all. You have no idea how hard it is to literally be killing all of the nice people in the fandoms. I can't bear to write long scenes regarding their deaths, and I cannot wait to get into the more lighthearted part!)

Chapter 8

Aveline tottered up to the desk in her heels and mini skirt, wondering where she was.

"Eh, maybe I've got into one o' them good modellin' comps," she smiled to herself as she grabbed her sticker and moved through the door. She clattered down a corridor until she heard music. Not bothering to listen to what was actually playing, or reading any signs, Aveline click clacked her way down the corridor, presuming that that would be where she was meant to be. Afterall, models had to model to music didn't they?

Aveline panicked slightly when she realised that she didn't have all of her things with her.

"What am I modellin'? Where's me lippy? How did I get here?" She cried dramatically, before deciding that to be professional she would need to try and make the best of the situation. She began fixing her hair and smoothing down her shirt.

At the end of the day, she had to look her best, didn't she?


	9. Chapter 9

(a/n - last chapter was very short. Sorry. Lack of muse at the time.)

Chapter 9

When her name appeared, Aveline clattered through the doorway then stopped and began strutting forwards, pouting her lips and wiggling her hips as she did so.

Martina looked up at their next candidate. She gasped and wondered what on earth she was doing. She was wearing the brightest outfit Martina had ever seen, and she looked ridiculous walking as she was doing. Death addressed her as she spun round in front of them.

"So, name?"

"Aveline, Aveline Boswell." she grinned. Martina gasped and looked up quickly, startling the feminine skeleton to her left (Martina now sat in the middle of the panel alongside Death himself).

"Boswell?" she interjected, "as in, Joey Boswell?"

"Aw, yeah! Do you know our Joey, am gonna tell him I met you if you do!"

"You'll have a job, love, you're dead."

"What?! AM DEAD?!" the woman shrieked.

"Well, yes, that's why you're here, isn't it? Come on, tell us your stupid death!" Death told her.

"I didn't know I had died! I thought I was modellin' didn't I? Coz am a model, aren't I?" she looked flustered. Martina observed the woman carefully. So this was Joey's sister. Interesting... Not that Joey was important or anything, Martina thought. Not at all...

Death, meanwhile, was laughing with Louie about the fact that Aveline couldn't even remember dying. They turned to their fellow judges and had a brief conversation. Death looked up.

"You're a strange case, aren't you? Didn't even remember dying! So, for that, you're through to the afterlife! Well done!" he grinned, as the woman clattered her way over to the shimmering archway.

"I liked her..." Death mused. "LOUIE! How dare you make comments like that about her legs... Admittedly, your comment was true though..." Death smiled slightly. Martina rolled her eyes.

"Boys, can we please get back to the matter at hand?" she reminded them, her mind still slightly elsewhere.

"Oh yes. So, she related to your Joey?" Death asked, waggling his head slightly at the final two words as he was prone to do when being sarcastic. Martina looked up.

"He is not my Joey. If you are referring to Mister Boswell, then yes, I think she was." she snapped. Death and Louie exchanged knowing glances.

"Ooh, somebody's a little touchy today..." Death mocked her, "Did we ruffle your feathers by mentioning your Joey?"

"He is not-"

"Your Joey. Of course he isn't. And by that, I mean, your Joey. Because we all know that he is, your Joey."

"I've just said-"

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone that he's your Joey. NEXT!" Death cried before Martina could respond. He turned to Louie.

"Aren't I brilliant, Louie? I am, I am. High five!" Death high fived Louie. Louie fell over. Martina rolled her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

(a/n - oh I love being Death so much! Gypsy Rosalie, you are now my head canon Louie as a fellow joetina shipper and hh lover. Sorry that I keep bullying you. Very sorry.)

Chapter 10

Martina came back from her trip to the afterlife to find Death and Louie gone. She asked her fellow female judge if she knew of their whereabouts and was met with a blank stare. Martina shook her head. Sometimes, she really could believe that these people were dead. She rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk.

Death cackled to himself as he polished his scythe. He rubbed the cloth up and down against it so that he could try and see his face in it.

"LOUIE! Will you please hold the end straight? How am I meant to polish this perfectly with it waggling everywhere because you can't pay attention?! What? Oh, you were thinking about Martina. Why? LOUIE! You can't say that about her! Although I must agree... Hmm, yes, the way she smirks and the way she shouts. The way she makes her presence known in the room. Hmm... Yes... LOUIE! Hands off! I've just polished that bit!" Death began furiously polishing at the metal again, as Louie stood back meekly, still thinking about Martina. And food. Louie was generally always thinking about food.

"Louie? What was that? Yes, she is fond of that Joey fellow isn't she? I must agree, she clearly fancies him. Shame, really. Not really got a chance, have I? Ah well. You seemed to be interested in that model girl... Aveline, yes! So you remembered her name! See, you clearly like her! Back to Martina, yes... I do hope she stops going on about him though. Or thinking about him. Ah well. I guess it is love. Perhaps. Maybe. What do you reckon Louie? Yes, we should probably be getting back. She's probably sat there mooning about him as we speak. Right. Off we go!" Death picked up his scythe and skipped merrily towards the judging room, Louie following behind him.

"Keep up Louie!" Death called behind him. Louie muttered in response. Death hit him. Louie fell over. Martina, sat in the room and rolled her eyes as the two males tumbled into the room together. Sometimes, she wondered what the point of her existence was. Both in life and in death.


	11. Chapter 11

(a/n - I am bringing Death into my actual life. This isn't good. Although maybe it is. Death is actually such a good character to write for, he and Louie get across my joetina feels in a lovely way!)

Chapter 11

Martina was at her desk one day, making notes in the small notebook she kept by her side just in case somebody said something she could use to trip them up. All of the judges had one, though the other female judge spent her time staring into space and as for the boys, well... They mainly spent their time sending each other notes and drawing pictures, and, in the case of Death, randomly asking famously evil people for their autograph. This made Martina smile slightly. Sometimes, it was really difficult to believe that she worked with the grim reaper, considering the fact that he occasionally managed to turn into a quivering pile of bones at the feet of somebody he admired. Martina was sure that they would never catch her doing that.

Martina was sat at her desk making these notes when a tall figure marched up to the desk.

"Oi! Lemme through!" Martina stiffened, then looked up.

"Mister Wilson," she smirked. The man puffed out his chest.

"YOU! You're an utterly disgraceful bitch, you are, all high and mighty, why are you even here? I will come over there and I'll mince you, I will!"

"We're already dead mate, keep up, keep up!" Death interjected, rolling his eyes at the man. Mister Wilson stopped short, then looked around him. "Well... What's your stupid death?" he asked. Mister Wilson stammered.

"Well, you see, I sort of, well, I-"

"Am making something up on the spot, Mister Wilson. NEXT!" Martina shouted. Death looked around at her. He smiled.

"Ooh, I say. Well done Missy Martina!" he smiled. He turned and whispered something to Louie, who laughed. Death turned back to Martina. "So... Know your Joey did he, that man?"

"For the last time, he is not MY JOEY!"

Death smiled and grinned at Louie.


	12. Chapter 12

(a/n - so yes, ever since I had another completely random conversation with the wonderful gypsy Rosalie I have had this idea in my head...)

Chapter 12

Martina had just helped herself to a cup of coffee and a biscuit. It actually surprised her how she still got hungry in death, and that there was an ample supply of certain produce available to the judges. She sipped her coffee as Death wandered over and made himself a mocha. She looked at him incredulously.

"A mocha?" she asked, her eyebrow raising slightly.

"Yes, nothing wrong with a little chocolate with the coffee, afterall, I can't exactly rot my teeth can I?!" Death laughed and punched Louie on the arm as he was getting himself a coffee. Louie dropped his mug.

"LOUIE!" Death cried. Martina looked at him.

"Isn't a mocha a stereotypically female drink?" she asked.

"Well, yes, but I can have it can I not? Defying stereotypes and all that. Yes, Louie, you can have a mocha if you want, just watch you take the stuff out carefully, watch my mug!" Martina rolled her eyes at Death's weird habits. He looked at her. "Anyhow, I need to make a list for our new orders of supplies. Alongside all of the usual stuff I order," he gestured around him "Is there anything else you require? No, Louie, you cannot have a new DVD player! I only order food!" Death hit Louie around the head. Louie straightened his hair. Martina looked up.

"Hmmm... Well I have got a bit of a craving for a chocolate flake right now, so maybe some of them?" Martina asked. Death grinned.

"A splendid idea! I shall add it to the list!" Death grinned, before looking at the clock. "Right, back to work." he said, heading back into the judging room.

The four judges sat as their next claimants came through. Then, they all nearly jumped out of their seats as

"HI! I'M A SHOUTY MAN, HERE TO TELL YOU ABOUT ALL NEW DEATH, THE ENDING YOU'LL NEVER FORGET! IN JUST ONE USAGE, YOU TOO CAN EXPLORE THE AFTER LIFE! THE ONCE IN A LIFETIME ADVENTURE, DEATH! AVAILABLE WHILE YOU DON'T LAST, NO RETURNS!" The moustached man flung his arms wide as he strode around the room. Martina and the rest of the judges sat motionless, trying to work out what had just happened. Death spoke.

"Hello, what's your stupid death?"

"WHAT?"

"Did you die in a stupid way?"

"MY VOCAL CHORDS EXPLODED!"

"You mean, because you shout a lot, exploded?" Death asked, gesturing wildly and getting rather excited. "So, you could say, your death wasn't anything to shout about?" he grinned.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, come on! Even Louie gets it!" Death whined. He turned to the judges who all nodded. "Well done, you're through to the afterlife, NEXT!" Death shouted, before muttering to himself "I am wasted on these people, I am, I really am..."


	13. Chapter 13

(a/n - the stress of life is consuming me and the fact I am a total failure does not help. Lalala)

Chapter 13

Joey made his way about Liverpool in a slightly melancholy way, his jaguar covered in a light layer of dust and grime from where Joey hadn't bothered to clean. The interior still reeked slightly due to the congealed blood, now sticky patches in the leather. How long had it been since Martina had pulled herself away from him and dragged Aveline behind her? Because that's what she had done, Joey thought. Taken Aveline. She was always out to get him. Always. And now she had. It was a low blow though. She knew all about the unity of his family. He slammed his head against the steering wheel. Damn Martina, damn her!

Tap tap tap. Joey looked up to see a gloved hand knocking slightly on his window. He turned, raking his hands through his hair, unkempt with clear brown roots where he hadn't bothered to keep up the blonde. He wound down the window, stiff with the soot and smog that came with driving round by Liverpool docks day in, day out, and not cleaning your car.

Joey nearly vomited when he saw who was outside.

"Ah, Joey. I was hoping it was you, I didn't recognise you from the dirt on the car, right Yizzel?"

"Yeah, dirt."

"And I thought, that's got to be Joey, that has, hasn't it? Right Yizzel?"

"Yeah, got to be Joey."

"And so I knocked and here you are. But you're looking a little worse for wear. Right, Yizzel?"

"Yeah, worse for wear."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with your sister goin', would it? Coz she's gone, ain't she, Yizzel?"

"Yeah, gone."

"And I was thinkin', you see, about her, and the fact that she's gone, an-"

"SHUT UP, ALRIGHT?" Joey screamed, thumping his hand hard upon the wheel, making his knucked bleed slightly. "GO AWAY, BOTH OF YOU, NOW!" he glared at the two men.

"My, Joey, not your usual style, I must say. Right, Yizzel?"

"SHUT UP! NOW SOD OFF BEFORE I GET VIOLENT. GO!" Joey slammed his foot on the accelerator and lurched forwards, not bothering about what state his car would be in due to his recklessness.

Yizzel and his mate were left staring at the black car fading into the bustle of Liverpool.


End file.
